Very Old Story! High School Fun
by Twilistarr
Summary: The yu yu hakusho gang in high school o.O! What fun stuff could happen, well your just gonna have to read and find out. And can my characters help them. Warning: This story is a very old story I wrote when I was in my freshman year of highschool!
1. Computer chat

Syri: ello all I decided to create a new story while my other one is in

The fixin process.

Hiei: Actually it sucks so she took it off.

Syri: - - no one asked you Hiei…. Any way this is a story that has to do with some

Real characters and some yu yu hakusho charaters all stuck in high school.

Hiei: Hn not me.

Syri: Yes you are . Now Kurama say the disclaimer.

Kurama: Syri doesn't own yu yu hakusho.

Syri: But I do own myself, shadow, and Marina. But Kaze owns himself .

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 1: The Chat

Computer Conversation

-icesprite39 has started a chat-

icesprite39 and roseboy have logged on

icesprite39:……. Ello?

roseboy: hey

icesprite39: hi! How r u

roseboy: same old same old.

icesprite39: thats good

Flyingshadow has just logged on

roseboy: hello Hiei

Flyingshadow: Hn

icesprite39: gee hi to you too hiei - -

Flyingshadow: its unbeleiveable! Why the heck do I need to know the diameter

Of a circle….Stupid Ningins.

icesprite39: sighs

roseboy: I luv math

icesprite39: not me --;;;. Kurama do you think you could help me study in home room?

roseboy: sure

cAtLuVeR and KingOFtheMakai have logged on

KingOFtheMakai: sup.

cAtLuVeR: Oh no the shrimp is here.

Flyingshadow: wow such a manly screen name Kuwabaka

cAtLuVeR: So what! I don't care what you think midget!!!

icesprite39: I sense a row ensuing - -

roseboy: I agree…

cAtLuVeR: BITE MY ANKLES SHORTY!!!!!!!

Flyingshadow: idiot

cAtLuVeR: am not!

Flyingshadow: are 2

cAtLuVeR: not!

Flyingshadow: to

cAtLuVeR: not!

Flyingshadow: to

cAtLuVeR: not!

KingOFtheMakai: oh stuff it you 2!

roseboy: ;;;;;;

icesprite39: TT;;;; this is hopeless…

Windcreater and shadowkit have logged on

KingOFtheMakai: Oh look the Freshman are on e-e.

Icesprite39: Shadow! How did you log on?

shadowkit: Well a certain someone coughcoughSYRIcoughcough took over the computer so I went to the library and logged on!

Icesprite39: oh I didn't even her ya leave.

shadowkit: some big sister you are : I

Windcreater: Hey whats rong with us being freshman

cAtLuVeR: Because ya'll are stupid and were smarter than you.

Icesprite39: your one to talk Kuwabara…

Windcreater: I'm twice as smart as you are, maybe even 5 TIMES smarter!

Flyingshadow: I second that statement

shadowkit: Don't think to hard bout what Kaze said Kuwabara, you might blow a fuse.

Windcreater: All in favor of Kuwabaka being voted the moron of the group say Aye. AYE!

Flyingshadow: Aye

icesprite39: aye

roseboy: aye

KingOFtheMakai: I, no wait, eye no um, aye!

Flyingshadow: gee I guess stupidity is contagious --

shadowkit: Aye

cAtLuVeR: NO!!!!!!!!

icesprite39: lol , anyway I g2g shadow so do you! Cya you guys 2marrow

shadowkit: oh ok…. Ja!

icesprite39: Ja ne

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

End Conversation

Syri: just so ya know these are the SN identitys:

Icesprite39: Syri

Shadowkit: shadow

Windcreater: Kaze

KingOFtheMakai: Yusuke

Flyingshadow: Hiei

cAtLuVeR: Kuwabara (Kuwabaka)

roseboy: Kurama

Hiei: I hate geometery……

Kurama: I luv it .

Syri: pleez Review!!!!


	2. Geometry tests and New Characters

Syri: Ah ha! Another update cause I got a review!!!! Parades around the room

Kurama & Hiei: oO;;;

Syri: stops parading Any way yes I shall explain more bout the OC's though I may just put it in my profile just to make things easy.

Hiei: right…….

Syri: Thanks again quistis13 !!!!!!!!

* * *

-Geometry tests and more Characters-

8:30 am Homeroom

"Man this bites! I mean why do we need to take a test on Monday!" Yusuke grumbled, it was homeroom, which just happened to be the Gangs Honors Geometry class.

"Yusuke I've been wandering bout this for a while. How the heck did you get in an advanced class?" Syri questioned, Yusuke grinned

"You should all know by now!" he exclaimed ginning from ear to ear, the group sighed.

"Damn the C rule…" Hiei mumbled crossing his arms. Kurama decided to speak this time,

"Oh come now, this test can't be all bad." He said, every one glared at him, Syri glared up at him through the thick pages of "Nortan's Guide to Surviving honors Geometry",

"Keep talking kit…" she warned,

"Stupid ningen fox." Hiei growled, every one else just gave glares, Kurama sighed why did he put up with this… At this moment in time Kuwabara walked into the classroom. Hiei spotted him coming into the room and hoped off his desk and walked over to the tall human,

"Excuse me; remedial math is down the hall in room 111." He explained to the human with the doofus expression on his face. And so the glaring contest began, Syri sighed.

"Children it's too early in the morning for this.."she groaned,

"We have a big test coming up! And if I fail its all your fault!" yusuke rolled his eyes,

"Well I have a fool proof plan to ace this test!" Yusuke bragged, everyone glared at him.

"You're the fool," Syri answered, Hiei shook his head

"No this idiot is." Hiei said gesturing to Kuwabaka. Just as Kuwabara was about to say something smart for once a dark shadow descended upon the group.

"Hello Humans…" a shadowed voice said. Kurama rolled his eyes,

"Karasu leave me alone!" he yelled(1) (2)

"Ya go hang out with your other friends!" Yusuke commanded, Karasu shrugged

"I don't have any friends remember, I blew them all up. Oh and I'm an evil stalker man!" Karasu answered in a malicious voice. Syri rolled her eyes

"Go figure." She murmured, Karasu huffed and stalked off.

"Idiot." Hiei snarled, suddenly a plume of smoke began to billow in the middle of the room, and out of the smoke came……… A freaky lady with a **HUGE** _HAIRY _mole on her nose.(3)"Who the heck are you?" a student questioned, the demented lady smiled evilly.

"I am the Diabolic Substitute MRS. !!!!!!"

Everyone in class "Oo ;;;;;;"

"Welcome to your DOOM! Class!" she cackled, and then she glared at Kuwabaka.

"Kazuma!!!! Get to your remedial class now!!!!!" she ordered, Kuwabara made a squeak like noise and scurried out of the room. Then she turned to the class,

"Now where were we…. Oh yes! Your Geometry tests!" And with this she started passing out the extremely thick packets of really hard Geometry questions. And she also passed out some scantron sheets! (4)

"Alright you Nerd balls!!!! Get to work!!!!! I can't wait to see you fail! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" the horrid lady bellowed as she sat at her perch like a vulture.

Every one sighed and began the task of attempting to pass the class.

* * *

"This is sooooooooooooooo boring!" Kaze complained the had just did there time in gym. (A/n: sounds like jail. Not that I've been there of course) Shadow just shook her head,

"Yeah why us." She questioned,

"And now the next mystery of life is how many more minutes till lunch." Just as this was said a voice came,

"Oh KAZE!!!!!!!!!" Kaze quickly looked around ,

"Oh god no…..Not know!" he said as he looked wildly around to find the source of the voice, he knew that voice anywhere. Shadow looked at an imaginary watch around her wrist,

"Impact in 3…2….1."

"KAZE –KUN!!!!!!!" Kegokec squealed as she hug tackled Kaze. Shadow began laughing at her two best friends. Kaze glared at her,

"It's not that funny!!!!!" he protested, Shadow smiled,

"Kegokec how are you?"

"Oh I'm good! Cya at lunch!" and with that Kegokec skipped off to see Fox. Kaze sighed in relief of being rid of the death lock.

"BRINGGGGGGGGG!" the bell screamed,

"Common lets got to lunch." Shadow said as they walked towards the Cafeteria.

"Great mystery meat again." Kaze grumbled.

Meanwhile back at the test……

Kurama was the fist one done with the test. He finished in a total of 25 minutes. The gang glared at him, I mean geez who else could finish 120 questions in 25 minutes. It wasn't really fair because he was about 200 years old. Next done was Yusuke who revealed to the group his long line of C answers. But because of the C rule he would pass the test…. Syri was next she was the only person who used her own knowledge to pass this test, and then it was Hiei who didn't cheat humanly, but kinda used his telepathy to his advantage. When all was said and done the lady spoke.

" Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Now you may all go to lunch and come back to face your doomed scores 2marrow! I'm so evil!" she cackled, the group made there way to 4th lunch to meet up with Shadow, Kaze, and Teo.

* * *

1 Yes Karasu is back from the dead and has turned into Karasu Kurama stalker! o O

2 Geez this is the first time Kurama has ever really yelled

3 There was once this sub. Teacher in band class one day, and she had a really hairy mole on her nose and called us Nerd balls. Really weird…..

4 Scantron sheet a sheet with bubbles on it that make you go cross eyed .

* * *

Syri: This chapter was longer than the others at least.

Kurama: Can't argue with that.

Syri oh and by the way the reviewer called "Who do you think" I know who you are o O.

Hiei: oh scary……..

PlEeZ rEvIeW

V


	3. When school lunch attacks

Syri: I'm gonna clarify something.

Kurama & Hiei: Oh god o O

Syri: I don't like flames! So if you hate my work so much then DON'T REVIEW IT!

Hiei: coughcoughHeathercoughcough

Syri: Anyway sry for the lack of updates, school has been a real pain. Disclaimer pleez!

Kurama: Syri doesn't own yu yu hakusho, since we forgot to say that last time then this is x2.

Syri: But I do own my characters, and once again Kaze, Kegokec, and Teo own themselves.

* * *

-When school Lunch attacks-

After the long trek to Lunch through the "Learning cottages" coughcoughTrailerparkcoughcough and then the journey through the lines of mushed fries and over cooked chicken that was like eating rocks. The gang finally sat to lunch. (A/n: yes Kegokec, Shadow, and Kaze are with them.) After every one had got there Yusuke started up the conversation,

"Man mystery meat again! I swear once I think the lunch ladies threw in an old shoe for flavoring." He complained, Syri shook her head

"That's why I eat salads; I know at least what's in it." She explained as she sifted through her salad.

"Some one should really teach these lunch people to cook things that are edible." Kaze muttered, as he threw a piece of meat on the ground and watched it bounce across the room. Hiei watched it hit some girl in the face,

"Remind me to never eat here again." He said glaring at the rest of his lunch. A Familiar dark shadow descended upon the group. Kurama glared at the intruder,

"Karasu don't you have some other unsuspecting person to go stalk." He questioned the tall Raven like demon. Karasu twirled his hair as if he was bored,

"Nope." He answered simply. "This is our table so lay off Kurama and go be stupid some where else." She said as she glared at Karasu. Karasu gave shadow a look of loathing and pushed her over. The whole gang stood up.

Teo who had just got out of the Lunch line and saw Karasu push Shadow at the table.

"Hey crow boy!" She yelled over, Karasu turned his purple eyes to her,

"What do you want?" He said glaring at her as she stalked over to him lunch tray in hand "Don't beat up on my friend!" she warned, Karasu gave Teo a lazy look, " And what are you gonna do about it." He dared, "This!" Teo said as she threw her mashed potatoes at Karasu. Karasu ducked as it slammed into the face of the elder Toguro. Teo covered her mouth and the rest of the gang gasped.

"Alright which one of you morons threw this at me." He said fuming, everyone at the table pointed to Karasu and Karasu pointed to Teo. Then the younger toguro appeared from the lunch line. "Who did this to you brother?" he questioned, "It was this group!" elder toguro said pointing to the table. Y. Toguro looked at yusuke, "Yusuke Urimeshi…" he stated, yusuke grinned up at toguro. "Toguro, is there a problem?" he said innocently. Toguro took the cup of jello off of his tray, "No problem." He said calmly as he squeezed the red jell-o onto Karasu's head. Karasu watched the jell-o flow down his hair.

"Die…." He said in an evil voice as he took his soda in attempt to splash it on the younger toguro, but missed and hit Syri. This resulted in a throwing of food between the two groups.

"FOOD FIGHT!" An upper class man exclaimed, and thus the food disaster continued. This artistry drawl mural on the wall of the cafeteria done by the art club now covered in some slop that was supposedly some sort of soup.

"I'm sure administrators you will love our nice, clean, obedient school." Principle Takaysha as they walked into the cafeteria, and thus the madness was abruptly stopped by the way ward mystery patty slammed into the principle's face. The whole cafeteria was silent cept for the low toned whisper

"Busted……." Yusuke murmered. The whole group nodded, Takaysha whipped the meat off his face as red as Kurama's hair which is pretty red.

"Shuichii! Syri! Hiei! Kazuma! Karasu! E. Touguro! Y. Touguro! Teo! Kaze! YUSUKE! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He roared. The group gulped and walked towards the office. Hiei rubbed his ear,

* * *

"Stupid bellowing human…."

Syri: Once again sry it took so long. I've been busy.

Pleez click on the review button!


End file.
